Ridged Start
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Jericho was just going through another morning, but the rocks of life where going to smack down on him for what might be a new adventure. This is my first story, it was one-shot but i decided to go on, might be one last part. T just in case
1. Your Eyes

**DISCLAMER: i do not own Teen Titans in any one way.**

**hello people out there, since this is my first story, i'll say i'm Overlord-Flinx, the next big thing (with hope). And for starters, this here will be a rough start to what i hope to be a long story line. Well, that is if people like it and review me (wink, wink). But enough of all this, you clicked this story for a reason, so lets get it started.**

* * *

As any day started in the ever awake Titan's Tower, everyone was in a rush and frantic adventure- or for some battle- that they all called "the morning routine". Whether it was fighting over the last waffle that Beast Boy was so protective of, or trying get into the shower with the mile long line that stretched even into the water outside the tower **(A/N, Makes you wonder why they didn't just use the water outside)**, the tower was busy in all ways; and loud in a few different languages. But none the less, the mute boy with gold fleece hair sat quite and at peace on the top ledge of the tower roof, strumming a tune across his guitar. Jericho was never one to mix himself into everyone's daily adventures. Well, that is except the love his life, Kole, who he sent away moments ago when she wanted breakfast after hearing Jericho play for a little bit. _"I could listen to your cords all day, Joey, but it's hard to hear over my stomach" _He pseudo-sighed in remembrance of his girlfriend's last words before she left with a smile.

Above all the places on the entire tower island for him to be, there was none he liked better then the roof's edge. It was always so peaceful and it had a great view. Not that he took the view in much, seeing how he always kept his eyes closed when he was playing out tunes again and again; just like now. He continued playing out a soft melody as he waited for his love to return, but… "What song are you jamming there?" he heard coming from the open air in front of him, which would be out of the ordinary for a person who didn't live a life with over a hundred different people that knew how to fly, but what did surprise him was just the shock of the braking silence.

With a flick of his emerald eyes opening wide and him tottering back a little, he looked to see who was talking to him. To his surprise, he saw a blond headed girl crouching with her arms dangling over her knees, standing on a floating rock. His eyes blinked a few times taking her looks in, and her looking at him. "I heard you're mute, but are you deaf too?" She joked with a light chuckle.

Quickly he stood up and looked at her eye to eye, lightly scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile. He slowly extended a hand to her, out into vastness of the open sky surrounding the tower. With a tilt of her head then a chipper snicker she grasped his open hand and shook it viciously, almost tearing him off the ledge. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Terra, and you're Jericho." She introduced herself, and introduced him to her for her.

He nodded as to show he understood and accepted her greeting, than looked into her eyes. For a moment, he was taken in by her deep sapphire eyes. As a mute boy who had to resort to alternative means of communication, he was skilled in telling the emotions behind people's eyes. And when he looked into her eyes, he saw a fun, energetic young woman, but also a saddening emptiness deep in them. It seemed she noticed him looking deep in his eyes, because she laughed and gave a nervous look to him. "Umm, do I have dirt on my face? Or in my eyes, because you're pretty focused on that," He quickly shook his head and smiled at her with a quick clamp of his eyes shutting.

When he re-opened them, he noticed that she had leaned in close to him and was staring fixated on his eyes now. Her smile was now a strait lip perk as she studied him closely. As if he asked her a question she said, "Have we ever met? You have a certain… glint in your eyes that's pretty familiar." He calmly shook his head no and leaned back a little as she and her rock drew in closer to him.

Her lips flashed into a frown and then back to her childish smile. "Ah well," She quickly flicked her hand back and her rock flew back a bit further then she was at first.

"Even if you didn't answer my first question, you know about the song?" She gestured to his guitar with a flick of her brown gloved hand. "I'll let you off the hook for now, but next time, I want you to tell me more about your music," She laughed with a playful, but friendly, wink before floating down word on her rock out of his sight.

He was a little confused and a tad irritated by the word "tell", but he brushed it off assuming she meant "tell" in his own way.

* * *

As Terra drifted down the side of the tower, she watched fixated at where Jericho was standing. "I know I've seen those eyes before, you don't forget that kind of heat," She muttered to herself.

"Still," She playfully trailed off as her stone platform sunk down into the ground as she landed. "He sure was a cute, even for a boy."

Her lips curled to a playful mischief grin as she walked off into the "Morning Routine" rush.

* * *

Back on the roof, Kole slowly opened the door the steel door of the roof, carrying in her other hand a plate of fruits and torn up waffles. She looked around the open area of the roof top for her blonde boyfriend. After getting him in her sights, she quickly skipped over to him then sat down next to him quietly, seeing that he went back to playing his guitar. "Hey, Joey, did I miss anything?" She joked as she passed him an apple.

As he took it and put his guitar down, he looked into it then looked at her and shrugged as if saying "same as anytime".

* * *

**And that is, how they say, the end for now, review, tell your friends, and most of all... please view lol.**

**And just to be clear, it is both Jericho x Kole and Jericho x Terra... why? Well, lets see if you can tell. See you in the big times, or better yet, the next story.**


	2. Her thoughts

**Disclamer: i don't own Teen Titans or any of that.**

**Here we are, part two, and with hope you all will enjoy it, and tell your friends, becuse your friends' and your views and coments make me happy, and isn't that what we all want?**

**Anyway, enough of the me talk-talk-talking and to you reading. Enjoy, feel, think, review, and best of all, view.**

* * *

Despite what morning brought the attendants of Titans Tower, the nights where calm and well organized. For example, Beast Boy didn't have to fight anyone off so he could eat, since no one was really exited to get at his tofu-wiches. It could have been because the sun wasn't beating down on them, that only small time crime happened, or that maybe it was because Kid Flash and his boys would always go out on the town at night. Or maybe, it was just the pure serenity and calming view of the stars and moon hanging over the water surrounding the tower that put the titans at ease. But no one more then the blonde girl that saw her power as a curse once.

* * *

She watched transfixed on the alluring glow of the moon above, along with the small twinkles that supported the views beauty. Her eyes watched up in the sky with an uncommon dullness to them. Her lips flatly sat on her face, no sign of sorrow, happiness, or even rage. Her arms dangled over her perched legs that where resting on the familiar hold of a rock platform near the water. "Those eyes," She muttered softly to herself, never breaking her watch of the sky.

"They seem way too familiar," she smirked lightly with a quick hand flick across her face to clear a few stray hairs back into the fold of the rest, "and way too cute."

A soft snicker passed between her closed lips and she smiled more. With a quick glance, she checked behind her and to her sides; and just for the heck of it, above her and below her given where she was. "Good," She whispered to herself with a nervous curl to the side of her lip, "No one heard me say that." She quickly shook her head roughly and closed her eyes shut tight.

"Gah, why would that matter, I have nothing to hide… anymore at least," she slowly flopped herself down on the rock she was crouching on to her butt.

Once more, she shut her eyes, not in spite of shaking off anything but to just take in the night. "_I'm over thinking, and worse, over reacting, over nothing what so ever,"_ She muttered to herself mentally as she sighed roughly into the dark night.

_"Besides, if it was important in any kind of way what so ever, I'd be pretty sure of it,"_ she assured to herself with a satisfied smile and hair toss with a jerk of her head.

Slowly, the sound of footsteps tapped gently into her ears. Her eyes flicked open and she turned around on her butt to see what it was. Out from the tower stumbled a disoriented Raven dragged by Beast Boy with his ushual cheery grin. Terra raised an eye brow as she watched the two of them slowly leave the revealing light of the open door and into the darkness, and out of her sight. "Kay? That was random," she muttered to herself as she kept watch at where they were just exiting. She scoffed with a playful smirk.

"Maybe BB wants to tell Raven the truth… that she's a witch," with a harsh evil stair and twisted smirk she turned back to the water.

"Or maybe confess love, whatever comes first," her shoulders shrugged along with her as she leaned back on the rock.

But before she could settle, the sound of rustling disturbed her again. And once more, she looked to the source of it only to see Starfire walking down the islands grassy fields with a familiar lamely masked boy wonder holding an arm around her shoulder. "Kay… again," she whispered turning away from them and looking at the calm waters ahead of her once more.

"Nice to see Star and Bird-boy are cutting all the games now," with another sigh of content, she slowly started to lie back onto the rock.

But, to no avail, since another disturbance snuck to her ears. She snapped backwards to see what the newest disturbance was. What she saw was Jinx holding Kid Flash's hand and walking out of the front door. Though she couldn't hear them over the distance and that they where whispering, but she could make out that their lips where moving as they looked to one another. Suddenly, with Jinx's lips moving once more while looking at him, she grabbed him by the color and dragged him out of the light and behind the veil of shadows. Terra raised an eye brow slowly and opened her eyes wider then usual. "That's ether really good for Wally, or really good for Jinx's beating hand," she quickly shook it of then looked off into the distance and then looked deep into the starry sky.

With a quick wave of her hands and questioning look to the skies and heaven's above, she asked half joking: "Are you trying to tell me something? Or is everyone getting ready for Noah's ark or something?" With a final sigh, she crashed her back into the stone ground beneath her and closed her eye lids softly.

* * *

The night air was chilled but crisp with the ensuing cross between summer air and slow winds. But even so, the sky was welcoming and what seemed to be supporting the soft maladies of the same golden haired boy as before when the sun was crossing the morning sky. All across the island, the light cords and pleasant melody coursed slowly through the sky to all the people standing outside for whatever reason they had. And for a moment, people stopped and listened as he started a new song fresh onto his wooden guitar. One person in particular took a key interest into his midnight ballad.

* * *

With a chuckle and happy curl to her lips, she whispered her final words for the night: "Touché Universe. Now that's a yes."

* * *

**This'll be it for now... or is it? If people review, view, and enjoy it enough, i'll carry it on and you can see where this train is heading in the world of Terra x Jericho x Kole triangle. Until then, see you in the big times.**


	3. His Friend?

**Here it is, the second to last instalment of Ridged Start, this will be the longest, and i think most pivital part of the story, enjoy and remember to review and view.**

* * *

** Being part of the Teen titans meant many things: always saving the world, risking your life day by day, prestige among all those that you protect, and working with members of your team daily. But despite working and sometimes spending days at a time with them, chances are that you'll probably not see many others of your team mates and friends for long stretches of time. In that time, who's to say what can and can't happen? Someone may go missing, a relationship may be born, a life could end, or a relationship could end.**

* * *

He just lay quietly on the stone launching pad on the roof of Titans Tower. Watching carefully in the sky anxiety twitching behind his emerald eyes, he waited. Though the bustle and over all activity of the field and to a point the water below was over active at times in the mid day, he paid it as much mind as he would if it where morning or night. But his peace and watching was cut off as the sweeping sound of the metal staircase door opening took his eyes away for a brief moment. "_No one uses the door…"_ Jericho pondered as his head fell back looking to the opening door.

His eyes were met by the familiar blonde haired geomancer. "Jeri!" She yelled over to him with a vigueres hand wave in his direction.

His lips curled to a polite and friendly grin as he flipped himself over so he wouldn't be looking at her upside down. "Sorry, I knew you were up here so I used the door this time," She explained as she ran over to him and looked down at the top of his head.

With a light head raise, he looked eye to eye with her, emeralds to sapphire, and perked up one of his eye brows. "Well because I startled you when I fly up here on the rock last time, so this time there was a warning for me coming," She added quickly with a nervous grin and eye gesture.

He perked his lips out a little in thought then looked at her again. "Well its better then tying a bell to my neck, right?" She joked as she crouched down to eye level with him. He laughed emptily in response and Terra tilted her head to the side a tad, dropping a few strands of her gold hair over her face.

"Besides, you're the one that should where a bell since you're so quite." Jericho tapped a finger under his chin in playful response to her words. She quickly dropped herself down onto her bottom and looked up at the sky that Jericho was so fixated on not too long ago.

"So what where you looking at, the stars?" She asked him with a glance over at him, only to see that he also went back to looking up at the sky. Jericho shook his head and smiled knowing that she was joking, or at least half joking.

"Then what?" Jericho guided her gaze with a direction of his index finger. She followed his finger and saw it was pointing at one of the docked ships that belonged to one of the honorary Titans. "A ship?" he answered with a soft nod.

"Enemy ship?" This time she was responded with shake of the head.

"So a friend ship…" her finger tips tapped lightly on the tips of her lips as she thought. "You don't have many friends, no offence," He shrugged as if saying that he knew and he wasn't offended. "And I'm here, your best friend in the entire world," He looked at her with a light empty laugh. "So… Kole?" Jericho's pursed slightly and he nodded solemnly as he sat back up. Terra quickly took that in and then playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey come on Jeri, she'll be fine, it's only been –what- a week? Her mission said it would take at least a week, calm down," Terra reassured him as she patted his right shoulder and leaned near him with a caring and friendly smile.

With a responding pseudo-sigh his lips curved wryly and he locked eyes with her with a tilt of his head. For a moment, there gem colored eyes held each other while the two of them sat there quietly. Terra wasn't sure how long she was entranced by looking into the emerald pools of Jericho's kind eyes, and for a moment she didn't care. As Jericho's eyes narrowed slightly and he brushed his shirt off from laying down, Terra's eyes widened and an over acceded face crossed her lips. "I got it!" She yelled directly in his ear. He quickly staggered back and fell flat onto his back in surprise.

"Last time I saw you –the first time I saw you- I thought I saw your eyes before, right?" She reminded him as she leapt up to her feet and pulled him up onto his vigorously.

His head bobbed in reply as he recovered from his daze slowly. "Well I got it now, from when you where squinting and brushing your clothes off!" Her eyes where exploding with enthusiasm as she looked at him.

His eye brow cocked up slightly as to ask: "That is?". Right as she was about to blurt it out, her mouth became dry and her heart chilled to a halt. _"Slade…"_ she thought to herself with a shrinking pain deep in her stomach.

_"All those fights, all that training, how his eyes watched me like I was some hope for him… it's the same as Jericho's kind eyes… only more twisted…" _she continued to think a explanation to herself. _"But, then does that mean, that…"_ She was quickly snapped to reality as Jericho tapped her shoulder.

Her eyes blinked a few times to snap herself out then looked at him again. He gave her a hand gesture to tell her to go on. "Oh right well," her lips curled upward slightly and she laughed solemnly to herself. "…they look like this one guy who worked at a pie shop I stopped at a long time ago," Jericho smiled a little and gave an empty laugh in return.

Terra joined him with her own life filled chuckle and sat down with him soon following. They watched the sky together without a sound or a word, much to Jericho's enjoyment. And as much to her surprise, Terra enjoyed it as well. _"Some things are better left unsaid they say, so I guess I'll keep quiet for now,"_ She looked over at Jericho, who was lazily closing his eyes as the son shined down on the two of them. _"It might be fun actually,"_ She mused to herself as she scooted herself closer to him.

* * *

His careing emrald eyes finaly shut and he drifted off into thought, but to his dismay only one thing could come to his mind. _"Jeri?"_

**AHAHAH, oh i crack myself up. Anyway, i hope to see you all in the final and importent instalment of this story. See you in the big times.**


	4. Their Mistake

**Here we are, part 4 of what i see as a thrilling tale. But enough talk in the start, lets get to the tale at hand.**

* * *

The sun would always rise the same and would set the same with the same glow day by day. Most of the time, people's days went the same: a repeated schedule of routines. While night would never be the same. The moon would always take a new shape, the stars would never look the same night to night, and it would always seem that people would always walk a different path.

* * *

Jericho sat with his legs dangling over the stone edge of one of the many rocky coasts of Titan Island. His eyes had shown dull as he watched out over the water bed beneath him and in front of him. Carefully he grasped a stray pebble to his right and tossed it to the calm reflecting water before him. As it made contact with it, it sunk immediately without a skip or a sound other than a light plop. Ignoring it, or not even seeing it, he took another and tossed it again with the same look. This time, as it splashed onto the top of the water it skidded across the face of the water and off into the distance with strong ripples following its wake. "Nice skip," he heard uttered behind him from an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Your last one was pretty shaky though. Hope you didn't mind me giving you a little…" Slowly a few of the other stay rocks around Jericho fluttered up off the ground slowly and danced around the air around him. "…help with it," with her final add in, the girl walked over to him and leaned onto one of the boulders on the side of Jericho.

He continued to look off in the distance with no response or reaction to any of her actions. With a light nervous smirk of her lips she chuckled softly. "Uh, so what are you doing out here –not outside in particular- I mean out here at the rocks; that's usually mine or BB's thing," She looked down at him to see if he was trying to mime something to her.

She only saw him still watching out into the water with another pebble in his gripped hand. She bit her bottom lip gently and stroked her right arm with her left hand nervously. _"Here I thought I was the rock around here,"_ she ran through her mind as she looked him over once more.

With a quick push off the stone hold behind her with one of her legs and carefully leaned over the mute boy's golden fleece hair. "You know when I come out here," She abruptly started, breaking the silence.

"I come out here because I need to clear my head. Or if something is eating at me." Jericho ran his clenched fingers across the pebble in his hand gingerly.

Terra quickly took in this small action and smirked playfully. "Something's eating at you, isn't there?" Jericho stopped stroking the pebble and used his free hand to point back at the tower, without a turn of his head back at the building or even Terra. She glanced over at the tower, taking in the few flickering lights and the bright consistent ones. To her it looked almost like the sky above it: peaceful and able to attract attention with ease. Her thoughts quickly ran over every possibility that could bother a kind, gentle, mute like Jericho. It didn't take long for her to figure out the one main thing that ever could eat at him.

"Kole…" her lips pursed slightly as she bit her lip slightly once more. "Kole hasn't returned yet… two weeks late…" She explained to herself and Jericho if he was listening.

He must have heard her, because he pulled his legs up off the ledge and sat them crossed in front of him and drooped his head solemnly. Her hand quickly gripped his shoulder and she fell down to her bottom right next to him with a friendly grin. "H-hey, Jericho, come on… perk up," with a light pat with her had on his shoulder, she continued to reassure him. "She'll be fine, she can turn her body to crystal; you tell me something that crystal can't survive through," she tried desperately to play off all his worries by keeping it all light heart.

To no avail since he continued to sit there silently and near motionless. _"Wow Terra, even I knew that was rotten taste… my god, I'm turning into Flash," _her face turned to a shaky grin and eyes locked on him.

She took in a deep breath and thought over her actions again. When she came out of her thoughts she noticed that her right arm was no longer on his shoulder but around the back of his neck resting on his most distant shoulder. She moved her head forward to see Jericho's face for a reaction, but none shown. Before she could figure out her own movements, her lips started to force out words. "Look Jericho, Kole cares about you, anyone can see that. But until she comes, I'm here, your… best friend?" She rambled as her arm pulled him closer so his head rested on the brim of her shoulder blade.

After her shaky words, she felt an arm stretch out around her waist and hook a hand onto her hip on the other side. Her eyes flicked wide and she looked over at Jericho's face to see a soft smile graced his boyish face. Slowly, her eyes narrowed and softened as she pulled him ever closer to her side. "There we go, a smile," She added softly under her breath to him.

His head parted from her shoulder and he turned his head slightly so his eyes linked with hers. Terra looked back at him with a chipper and caring grin. Just then, there eyes truly linked. Not just eye to eye, but all of which that they hid and told. In that moment, Terra's eyes drooped slightly and she looked at Jericho. _"What is it..? This feeling in my stomach… I know I've felt it somewhere but-" _her thoughts trailed off as she continued to look over Jericho.

Though, it didn't take much longer for her to snap out of her over thinking. Right as her mind caught up with her eyes, she saw a crimson red faced Jericho with his back to a large boulder behind him. Her cheeks tweaked to a red quickly as well when she took in her own position. Her arms where wrapped around his shoulders and her face was pressed close to his to the point that the nip of her nose was tapped against his. She quickly pushed off him and stood up with a flustered look to her eyes to match his confused and embarrassed eyes. "Wow Jericho! Look at the time!" She blurted out looking at her wrist where she kept nothing but the sleeve of her long sleeve winter top.

She franticly waved him off and ran off towards the lit tower. "I'll see you, I'll see you… I'll see you when I see you," She yelled back as she ran with gathered haste. As she flung open the front door and slammed it behind her she quickly slid down the frame of the door and panted as she sat down on the floor. _"Talking about his girl friend, trying to cheer him up, then trying to make a move on him… good god I am Flash."_ She slammed her head into her knees and threw her arms over her dangling hair.

* * *

He slowly slid his back up the stone surface behind him and pseudo-sighed heavily. He raised his still clenched hand up to his face and opened it gingerly and looked at the pebble in his hand. _"What am I to do,"_ he ran through his mind as he examined the pebble in his hand. The pebble was perfectly smooth and flat on both the top and bottom. The only flaw of it was that it had a slim fissure driven through it from one tip to the other.

* * *

**I'm so sorry... i thought this would be the end, but i'm not sure, do you all think i should end it all here? Tell me, and don't forget to review. See you in the big times.**


	5. Our Unity

**This is it, the final part, the biggest part of it all, the most importent part of it all. Hope you enjoy, remember to review if you enjoyed it.**

* * *

You hardly ever get a redo in any situation in your life. And if you do your indeed lucky to even get said chance. But then you're always faced with that age old question: Would I do the same over?

* * *

The pleasant blue sky drifted weakly with small puffs of white clouds as the noon sun hung high in the sky. But to geomancer that stomped frustrated across the island's green field, it was a horrible day to be awake. _"Waiting period,"_ she repeated in her mind as her stomping paces continued on.

_"Is there even a waiting period for an accident like I had?"_ she pondered stroking a hand on her cheek and looking down at the path she was stomping on.

_"Well, friends are friends, and friends don't need a waiting period to talk to friends. That's the friends' code isn't it?"_ her stomping came to a halt then looked over at the stone coast that she was at not one week ago with her newest and most interesting friend; and had an accident happen that was still eating at her.

_"But… are we still friends? I mean, do friends really try to make moves on friends? Well it's not like he tried anything on me, so…" _She inwardly fought to herself.

_"But, he didn't really try to fight me on— you know what?" _She thought to herself as she took one final stomp and looked off into the distance over the water around the island.

"Forget this! I've always taken the easy way out: running away from home, not trusting the Titans at first, joining Slade, those three years hiding out as high school student… I missed my chance with BB, I'm not letting this chance pass me by!" She yelled as she sent boulders skipping across the water bed. Just then Raven walked by her and looked out at the explosion of water as the stones leapt and crashed across the water. "Why did you do that?" She asked in her usual dead-pan monotone.

Terra turned to her with a fierce look on her face and stomped off to the tower. "Emphasis!" Raven looked at her with a cocked eye brow then back at the water. "Huh, so it does."

* * *

To all others in the tower, they could tell something was amiss since Jericho wasn't strumming his guitar on the roof, or even was on the roof but was in the main living area sitting on the large half circle couch. He sat there on the red furnishing with a sense of concentration and reflection showing in his stern face. _"I don't have many people to actually interact with around here, at least people with the tolerance to try and understand me at least," _he heaved a hefty sigh and looked down wearyly.

_"Kole always listened… and of course Terra,"_ for a moment he chewed over that one name. _"Terra. She's been very nice since I've met her, and pretty amusing in a charming way,"_ a gentle grin perked across his face as he thought over it more.

_"I hate to admit it, but I'm actually confused on this one."_ He admitted to himself as he got up from the couch and looked over the area around him. _"But… what have I to be confused about?"_ with a scratch to the back of his curled golden locks he turned around with a now confused face.

Just as he began to think things over again, one of the sliding doors to his side opened and a white haired girl with an orange and black mask paced out with her usual surly face. Jericho quickly took note of her and waved casually at her sheepishly. She glanced at him then her face melted to a pleased smile and she walked over to him. "Joseph," She started, quickly taking note of where he was. "Why aren't you on the roof, you're never down here… ever… not even for food… by the way have you been eating? I mean, there has been talk on you not eating and I want to make sure I'm not lying that you are eating," she trailed on as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Jericho's lips curled to a pleased and relieved smile. _"And of course I have Rose."_ His hand gently panted her hand and lifted it off his shoulder to tell her he was fine.

"Well good, Joey. So then why are you here?" He raised one of his brows in response. "No, it's not a big deal. I'm just saying your never—" quickly she caught herself and narrowed her eyes, or eye since you could only see one, then smirked.

"It's a girl problem, isn't it?" With no action of response she snickered to herself but sighed in content. "Oh boy, I knew it would happen sooner or later. So," her hand went right back to his shoulder and she guided him out the same door she entered from. "Who are they?"

* * *

The front door of Titan's tower had slid open and shut as the blonde geomancer stomped with purpose towards the center of the tower: the living room. Her eyes flared with focus and her face remained stern and as focused as her gaze which was set on the furthest door down her path. _"I'm going to find him, going to drag him off so we can be alone… then beat the answers out of him!"_ Her feet quickly skid to halt and she tilted her head with a worried raise of her left brow. _"How healthy is it that violence is the first thing I resort to in this kind of tender thing?"_ Quickly shaking it off she went back to her stomping towards the living room's main entrance.

Once more, she halted her pace and looked off at the door she was venturing to. To the side of it stood light red headed boy sporting his usual "GF" spandex uniform. She groaned huskily and rolled her eyes. _"Universe… you NEVER make it easy for me,"_ she complained to the magic being that could hear her thoughts.

"Terra," He greeted with a hearty smile, ignoring his sister's rude gesture towards him.

"Hey… Brion," responded Terra hesitating at each word. He quickly closed the gap between the two of them and towered over her with his caring smirk.

"Were could you be heading to in such a rush?" Terra refrained from making eye contact and side stepped to the right, only to be followed by the towering boy in front of her.

"Living room," She replied, struggling to find a way around her personal barricade.

"Really? What for?"

"It's a living room, I think I'll try to –you know- live in it?" She responded vainly trying desperately to side step around him, only for him to follow each of her steps.

"Terra…" he whimpered looking down at her.

With a quick glance up at his face she saw a pouting lip and wet eyes. _"Crap on a stick,"_ she inwardly sighed to herself. _"Now I have guilt."_

"H-hey, bro, come on… don't give me that look, I'm just going through a few things," she took a few steps back as she averted her eyes from her brother's sympathetic face.

She was sharply taken by surprise as she felt two strong arms fling around her hips and lifted her up into a tight hug. "Hah, I knew you had a heart still in that stone chest of yours," his laugh forced a smile slowly across Terra's face.

"Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzy family moments, now put me down," She demanded with a slight chuckle but hint of irritation.

Respecting her wish, he planted her back on the ground and side stepped out of her way and gave her an arm gesture and playful bow telling her to go ahead. "Go ahead then, princess," he jokingly poked at her.

The corner of mouth twitched with both enjoyment and annoyance, as it always did with dealing with him. "Right," She walked off past him with a shake of her head. _"Least he didn't ask me to go home with him this time. Now back to my mission,"_ Geo-Force smirked and stood up strait as Terra walked past him.

Watching her venture further and as the steel sliding door glided open, he chuckled softly. "Don't blow your chances with this boy, Tara…" Terra halted one last time and clenched her fists.

She peaked over her shoulder a little so her glance met his watching eyes. He was surprised to see that there was no hate or annoyance in her sapphire eyes anymore, but genuine content. "I won't… and thanks," She whispered as she passed through the door and escaped his watchful emerald eyes.

Once she was gone, he turned on his heels and walked off in the same direction Terra came from. "Huh, forgot to ask her to come home… naa, it can wait," He glanced behind him once more and snickered. "She's got more on her mind to worry about."

* * *

Atop the roof as the clear blue sky wafted with small gusts of wind, Rose leaned her back side ageist the stone ledge as she locked her one open eye on the cross legged boy sitting before her. "So… Kole and Terra, huh?" She muttered mostly to herself thru her slightly pursed and frowned lips.

Jericho squirmed slightly at her words and looked down into his lap sheepishly. "Odd taste in woman Joey," a soft snicker escaped her slowly rising lips. "Don't get me wrong, Kole is a sharp one and appreciates things pretty well since she really never had anything except that caveman she lived with and whatever the two of them found," Jericho's hair slowly drooped along with his head as his sister continued her self-examination.

"But that Terra… she's Terra and… I hear she has bucks," her hair started to whip off into the picking up wind, making a white wisp of smoke like twirls into the air behind her as she grinned nervously. "Dad told me a story or two about her… from what he said it sounds like she's pretty independent, but still really insecure." She glanced down at Jericho to make sure he was listening.

Seeing him doing his signature pseudo-sigh to himself, she nodded to herself and looked off at the city. "In the end Joseph, it comes down to one important thing. It's not about money, much to Jinx's dismay. It's not about friendship, though it mostly starts that way. But from what I know Joseph," She looked directly at his slumped head and shoulders. "It's about knowing who you remember," Jericho's head rouse slowly and looked eye to eye with Rose with his brows arching in confusion to her words.

Seeing his face she understood could read that he wanted her to go deeper into what she meant. "It just means that in your memories, who do you remember the most? Not one who was there when you where down and all that, but also who got you up when you where down… and stuff," Jericho tilted his head and eased his body with a outward breath.

She waited there, leaning on the stone ledge for a "response" from her sheepish brother. His eyes met her eye and his head nodded towards her with a chipper grin, which made the ends of her lips ease into a smirk as well. "Good, so you get it… now go get _her_," she snickered and took a step over to him after pushing off the wall.

Her hand descended down to his eye level and he cupped his pail-ish hand around it and was hoisted up to his feet. His face slightly tinted to a red tone at his sister's words. "Joey, are you a man or are you Beast Boy?" Jericho laughed blankly and shook his head with an angelic smile.

For a moment, silence over took the two of them, except for the soft gusts that blew pass them. "Joseph… how you've grown," she whispered to herself as she pulled him into a hug.

Jericho winced a little from surprise, but eased his arms around her and patted her back. Her hands slowly parted from around him and carefully pushed him away with an embarrassed throat clear. "Um, yeah, well, you better go… you don't have all your life to wait," she warned him with a slight stutter to her words. With a nod and determined glint to his eyes, he headed to the stairs and off the roof.

Rose watched fixated on her brother leaving until he was out of site and into the stairs. "Wish I could go watch, I'm sure it would get pretty exciting. But it's wrong to go where you don't belong..." she scolded herself with a wag of her gloved finger in front of one open eye.

* * *

Terra scanned around the clear room of the Titan Tower's living room, with a show of annoyance and disappointment. "Come on, I was sure he was going to be here," with a sigh of anguish she stomped to the middle of the room behind the couch. "Guess I have to go to the roof; it's worth the climb…" she muttered to herself with a pout as a few of her hairs drapes down over her face.

Her eyes snapped to her left as she heard the sound of a steel sliding door. A sigh of relief slipped out of her lips as she saw the familiar gold haired boy walk into the room. _"Thank god, I was so not going up those stairs again,"_ as if reading each other, they waved at one another at the same moment.

"Uh, hey, Jeri. Why are you here?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

He shrugged his shoulders then walked down the small steps and towards her. "Don't know? Well," She looked over at his kind and gentle visage with his emerald eyes continued to look at her, than sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing here either." With a solemn turn away, her eyes narrowed with sorrow and she started to walk away.

_"I can't do it,"_ she told herself inwardly with a cring tickling on her chest.

Jericho's eyes softened and he bit his lip as he watched her turn away. _"I have to tell her,"_ his mind went frantic and before he could tell, his eyes went black.

Terra's body suddenly shot with a sharp numbing pain. With a final spasm of her arms and shudder of her legs, her eyes tinted green and black. _"Wow, what a trip!" _her mind yelled in Terra's tone.

"Alright, now that I stole your attention; first sorry for being rash on it, I was desperate," Jericho speaking through Terra's body explained to Terra, who was stuffed away into the subconscious. "I also wanted to talk to you, so for now, just listen," her body took in a deep breath and blew it back out. "Here I go… since I've met you that one night, you've been nothing but kind and helpful to me. For that I can't be more thankful, but," Terra could feel her own heart rate starting to pick up and her face starting to warm up. "I've really enjoyed our times together, even that time when you tried to – ah, that aside; what I want you to understand is that Kole may be my girl friend, but," Once more she felt her bodies heart rate start to race even faster and felt her face burn like a flame. "But, I remember our times more vividly," Jericho worded carefully, remembering what Rose had told him.

Suddenly, Jericho fazed out of her body and both their eyes shaded to their original gem-like shades. Though they separated, Terra's body remained with the same heart rate and flushed face. Jericho gave her a weary smile then turned off towards the main entrance of the room. He suddenly felt a slight grasp onto his right shoulder that stopped him in his tracks. _"I knew I said something wrong,"_ he cursed himself as he turned glanced over at the slender hand that was holding his shoulder.

Before he could do anything more, he was twirled around so he was eye to eye with Terra, literally. He stiffened up as he felt a warmth brush to across his lips. Terra, eyes closed, slowly parted her smirk like lips away from his lips and chuckled slightly. "Will that be another memory you'll remember vividly?" She asked as she released her grasp from his shoulder then tapping an index finger on her lips.

Softly he nodded and smiled back at her. _"I guess all's well that ends well, or however that saying goes," _Jericho thought as he reached for Terra's hand and cupped it lightly.

She glanced down at their linked hands then smirked at him. "Moving right to that, huh? Lucky I like not waiting," She giggled as she started to pull him lightly towards the exit. "Come on Jeri, let's get some lunch; lunch that isn't tofu or drenched in 'cy-b-q' sauce. Like pizza," she went on as the two of them left hand in hand.

With one final glance at Jericho as they ventured down the hall way she contently sighed. _"His eyes are nothing like Slade's… I love his eyes,"_ her head rested on his shoulder slightly, and for once Jericho didn't flinch or wonder why, just tightened his grasp on her hand and dipped his soft gold fleace hair ontop of her lustrous gold streamed hair.

* * *

In the living room, Rose raised her head up from behind the counter with a snicker. "Hah, who ever said I do the right thing?"

* * *

**Thats all viewers, see you in the big times. And thanks for just looking at this story.**


End file.
